Kisses, Pranks, And True Loves
by Italian.BettyBoop.311
Summary: So i am not a writer but i love this plot. Zach and the gang come back to gallagher. How will zammie work? what is with all the schemes of pranks goin round? GIRLS VS BOYS THEN GIRLS AND BOYS VS ZACH
1. Here i come

**Soo…I don't do writing…but this idea stuck to me sooo much last night so yeah ill give this thing a shot. And if I decide **

**That it is brutally horrible (please be honest and tell me if it is) then the first author to call dibbs**

**I will tell them my story idea in a PM for them to try… (:**

**Hope you like it!**

**-Lindsey**

**Zach's POV**

Greatttt…..(Actually no Sarcasm there)

Dr. Steve just announced that we were going back to Gallagher…

Grant just basically peed in his pants and then unknowingly shouted "BRITISH BOMBSHELL" like Meghan fox just walked in here…

NOT that I think she is hot or anything…oh WTH! IT'S MEGHAN FOX!

So yeah…Grant freaked Jonas is about to feig-

Wait yup he just freighted…

Yeah I'm that Goode.

_Look out Gallagher girl…here I come….*smirk*_

**Cammie's POV**

_Later that day after we found out the Blackthorne gods….I MEAN BOYS were coming and Bex looked like she was ready to punch Mr. Solomon (the unlucky face closest to her fist) out of excitement._

Bex, Liz, and Macey already went up to our dorm probably planning for the guy's return.

Yeah even Macey found a cutie over the summer and he goes to Blackthorne!

I decided to linger a bit since I needed to think

**List of things that completely and utterly confuse Cammie**

Why the COC wants me

How my father died

How Mr. Solomon looks insanely hot

. (need I say more)

…..

…

Yeah it goes on and on

So onto number 4

Zachary Goode….The boy that is just….URGH

Yes I like him A LOT

Yes I think about him A LOT

Yes he knows me A LOT

Yes he confuses me A LOT

While I was in my rambling of "A LOT"s I looked around and finally realized where my feet had taken me.

My favorite passageway.

And only one smirking idiot knows about this one…..

And that smirking idiot just so happens to be standing 5 feet in front of me smiling (yes SMILING) like Meghan Fox just walked in

(hey a girl can admit if another girl is hot)

I actually did a look around behind me because no one has ever looked at me, the chameleon, as he was..

He must have seen me do a quick search because he chuckled and started towards me at an agonizingly slow saunter with so much confidence and purpose and…..love?

No…

**So this barely skims my plot that I came up with. Don't hate it just yet, please. The next one will finish this scene then start into my true plot. Please review…I need some confidence boosters to keep me going. Remember, .not..**

**ALSO check out one of my favorite stories Crescendo!**

**-Lindsey**


	2. Hello:

**Hey guys! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**You guys are amazing….except for the one reader who threatened to hunt me down! Lol!**

**Here we go…..(:**

**Cammie's POV**

Oh my goodness oh my goodness…. Zach .is .walking .towards .me!

Keep yourself together Cammie!

My eyes must be completely screwed up because Zach's eyes looked like they are darker and cloudy…

His smirk grew bigger as he got closer and I looked down to realize I was in spankies and a tight tank

(AWKWARD RIGHT?)

I closed my eyes knowing that they would give away what I'm thinking and that would only make Zach's ego grow from Africa to Asia. **(A.N. Africa is smaller than Asia right?)**

When I opened them less than a second later I noticed he was gone..

SHIT!

I jumped and…maybe…has….kind of….moaned…a tad

Well if Zachary Goode snaked both his arms around you from behind and a sensation shot up your barely clothed body YOU WOULD TOO.

Yup his ego grew. I could feel him smirking from behind me.

"Hey Gallagher girl…tense are we?"

I then realized that my whole body had stiffened and my knees were locked.

I slowly relaxed into him as he kissed my earlobe.

**Zach's POV**

Does this goddess know what she is doing to me?

Man I love her…

I noticed how much of an effect I have on her…hey I'm a hormonal teen boy I am aloud to have SOME fun…

I kissed her earlobe and almost pulled my arms away when she gasped and I immediately tensed up.

Then I noticed how close we were and how she could feel my…uhm…Erection…

SHE WAS BARELY WEARING ANYTHING! YOU CAN'T BLAME A GUY!

I did not want to give her the pleasure of seeing her power over me so as soon as I came I vanished. Leaving a turned on Cammie to be pissed at me.

Oh I hope she doesn't think it was a prank…

My nightmare got worse as Grant and Jonas were outside the entrance and Cammie could clearly hear them.

"Were is Zach? We got to get back to school!" said a pissed off grant!

"I don't know but I got to see Liz and….wow…but of course I left after a quick kiss. I hope she is not mad"

"Man me and Bex were having some fun but I thought id tease her and I left before things got crazy"

**Cammie's POV**

Zach .is .so .going to .get .it .

**So short chapter I know! But I had to get the prank war started and I knew It would be better if I waited.**

**I need to vent a bit: How come I update the next day out of love for my readers..**

**And a tad fear for one of them :P**

**But some of my favorite stories and authors haven't updated in weeks!**

**So readers- I know your pain.**

**Also: What should Macey's Boy toy's name be?**

**Something hot and unique (Too many Nicks out there)**

**Thanks!**

**-lindsey**


	3. Threats

**I wish I had a deep man's voice so it would sound cool when I would say:**

"**And now, ladies and gentlemen, here is the first chapter of the prank wars!"**

**Hahaha so hope you like it. Warning- characters are OOC (if you can't tell already)**

**AND yes I rush the story the bit, sorry, habit**

**-lindsey**

**Cammie's POV**

After Zach pretty much left me and I overheard grant and Jonas outside. I knew they were teasing us. And Gallagher Girls HATE to be teased.

I started sprinting to my dorm until I hit something hard. And muscular. And incredibly gorgeous.

Zach.

"Oh Cammie! Uhm…hey Gallagher Girl" I knew he was nervous. For once something didn't go according to his plan.

I stole his smirk at the moment.

"Goodbye Zachary" Yes I believe I have just unleashed my inner macey.

And I finally had the upper hand as I walked away from a shocked Zach who probably is not used to being rejected. Oh well(:

So I finally did get to my room and there were three things. A beet red Liz who was between mad and tears.

A pissed off Macey ready to use the US military at her will (I guess she got teased by Trevor)

And a murderous Bex with hands balled up in fists muttering to herself in British fowl language.

Yeah…Gallagher girls don't like to be teased.

We shared a quick look and knew-

Let the war begin.

**Zach's POV**

Inside: OH SHIT GALLAGHER GIRL IS PISSED AT ME OH SHIT OH SHIT!

Outside: Smirk.

So me and Grant and Jonas and Trevor slowly made our way back to our room finally letting the fact that we teased and pissed of the four most deadly Gallagher Girls..

OH SHIT

We kind of just hid in our room for the rest of the day until we all decided that the girls wouldn't attack in front of the whole school at dinner.

So we took the chance.

**Cammie's POV**

Liz had, of course, already placed trackers on the guys so we knew they had hid all day (wimps) and were now risking their ego and sanity by going to the dining hall.

Not like we would attack in such a crowded place.

While bex and macey got our all black cat suits ready for our mission, and Liz was typing frantically and mixing these chemicals to do lord knows what…

I was planning for revenge.

I decided on torturing them on the inside first so we left them a note

_**Dear lovely boys,**_

_**Have a nice night's sleep.**_

_**Be ready for war**_

_**Love pissed off girls**_

_**xoxo**_

**Ok guys! I decided to leave it short and sweet (cruel I KNOW) but in exchange for this teaser chapter,**

**It came out very soon so yeah.**

**Please forgive me! And also quick question: I am looking for some new music**

**Not overly played songs. Like BRAND STINKIN NEW songs that most people haven't heard yet.**

**If you heard it on the radio, it's been out for like a month.**

**Got any good songs?**

**Thanks(:**

**-Lindsey**


	4. Guys i am so sorryyou need to read!

SO….

I am sorry!

Forshadowing^^

Well, I cant do it, this story idea that I have is sooo good!

And I am sooo not!

So I have picked out one of my favorite authors who has shown talent in this style of writing.

And I have worked with her on the plot

And JJ and Kat is taking over my story!

:D :D :D

I am honored(:

So please don't hate me. Go to her page and nag at her to update soon!

I am not sure if she will be posting the chapters I wrote or just starting with chapter 4.

So yeah, you guys are awesome, sorry again, good luck JJ and Kat!

And check out my contest pleaseeee!

I will be soon posting a deadline for the contest since everyone is taking forever!

Lindsey


End file.
